


Iridescent

by KDSkywalker



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Anxious Victor Nikiforov, Bonding, Depression, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Idiots in Love, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Paired mates, Rediscovering themselves, Scenting, Siblings, Supportive Katsuki Yuuri, True Love, Victuuri baby, alternative universe, mating issues, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:39:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDSkywalker/pseuds/KDSkywalker
Summary: Yuuri always believed that Victor was the brightest star in the sky, while Victor always knew that it was in Yuuri's arms that he belonged. Yet now that they are together, will they be strong enough to survive whatever comes their way?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To stay up-to-date on all my stories, please check out my tumblr!
> 
> [Ramblings of a lost mind...](https://stardreamz81.tumblr.com/)

_‘Mine…’_

The alpha softly growled as he continuously thrust his hips in and out of the mewling omega beneath him before finally feeling his knot swell, locking them into place as he continued to spill his seed into the gorgeous creature beneath him.

“Alpha!” the omega cried out as he felt his stomach bulge with his mate’s seed. He too was sent over the edge, spilling slick and cum against his stomach.

Sensing that his mate was spent, the alpha pulled the omega flush against him as they were still locked tightly together, essentially spooning against the lithe frame. He nuzzled against the omega’s bonding spot, which had a fresh bond mark in it.

The omega purred happily in his mate’s arms as he drifted off to sleep, knowing that things were finally going to be how they should have been several months ago.

Together.

They should have been together.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuri Katsuki hung his head in shame.

He had come in 11th place in nationals.

Nationals!

Even a kid who was 16 years old had done better then he had.

He knew it wasn’t nerves. Nor was it an injury. It felt almost deeper.

As he considered what could have caused him to self implode, he absent-mindedly ran his hand along his neck, gently skimming along the scabbed over bond mark. The weeks old mark was still healing from where his mate had given him a bonding bite.

Then it dawned on him.

Was something wrong with his mate?

* * *

 

Victor Nikiforov slowly ran his fingertips along his healing bond mark as tears slowly rolled down his cheeks.

His mate, his beautiful Yuuri had suffered a breakdown at the Japanese nationals. And it was all because of him, he was certain of it. Besides they had talked the night before Yuuri’s free skate, but not since.

It had almost been a day! Every since the first round of the Grand Prix series at Skate Canada, they had not gone more than a few hours without sending some funny text message to each other or face timing whenever they could. Was his mate, his alpha going to leave him? Could that be why Yuuri had done so horribly?

His spiraling thoughts only increased the sick feeling to his stomach that had been nagging him for several days. Not only was he worried that his mate was going to leave him, but he also had not been able to keep much food down.

Victor felt a twinge in the bond. While he hadn’t figured out what every little twinge and feeling was when it came to the bond between him and his mate, he did know that when he felt down, Yuuri felt it as well. They had learned this shortly after they had both departed from Sochi with a promise of meeting in Paris after their national competitions.

A soft knock at the door of the locker room brought Victor out of his thoughts. Taking a deep breath and wiping his tears away, Victor stood up and approached the door. “I’m ready, Yakov…” Victor said opening the door with his eyes looking down at the floor for a moment.

“Vitya…” a soft voice said, reaching out and tipping Victor’s chin up. As soon as he had heard his name said, Victor’s eyes went wide as his head snapped up.

“Yuuri!” he happily said, launching himself at his mate, who was quickly and tightly wrapped up in his arms. Victor pressed his face against Yuuri’s neck as he took in his mate’s scent. “What are you doing here?” he eventually asked, pulling away and looking at his mate.

“Surprising you,” Yuuri answered, pressing a kiss against the Russian skating legend’s forehead.

Victor sighed in relief as he hugged Yuuri again.

Now things were perfect.

* * *

 

In the end, Victor won another Russian national gold. There was never any doubt that he wouldn’t be atop of the podium, but having Yuuri close when he had won simply made everything better.

And celebrating that night was even better. Both Yuuri and Victor had been feeling the affects of their separation over the last few weeks. They had known that there would be added stress in their bond with being separated so soon after bonding, but they had both known they didn’t want to wait until the end of the season.

Yet now, everything seemed to be right in the world.

Well almost.

Victor’s eyes snapped opened as he felt the telltale signs of sickness that he had been feeling the last few days. Scrambling out of Yuuri’s arms, he dashed to the bathroom just as his meager dinner from the night before came back up. Slumping against the cool toilet bowl, Victor took a deep breath.

What was wrong with him?

A cool hand running along his neck then along his shoulders caused him to purr just as Yuuri knelt down next to him. The next thing that Victor knew was that Yuuri had easily swept him up into his arms and carried him back to the bed, before disappearing once again into the bathroom. He returned moments later with a wet washcloth. He slipped back under the sheets, pulling Victor into his arms. Wanting nothing but to curl up against his mate, Victor did just th

“I had a feeling something was wrong with you,” Yuuri softly said as he ran the cool washcloth against Victor’s temple before pressing a kiss there.

“You did?”

“Yeah. It had been nagging me most of my nationals competition. I was more worried about you when I should had been focusing on skating.”

“Why didn’t you ask me?” Victor asked, lifting his head from Yuuri’s chest.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Touché.”

“How long have you been like this?”

Victor shrugged. “A few days, maybe a week.”

“And you didn’t tell anyone?”

Victor shook his head no.

“Alright,” Yuuri said. “I’m going to go get some things from the little market down the street. Meanwhile, I want you to relax and try to get some more sleep since the exhibition is tonight.”

Victor nodded as Yuuri slipped out of the bed and grabbed some clothes to throw on. “I won’t be long Vitya,” he said pressing a kiss against Victor’s lips. Victor nodded in return as Yuuri slipped out the hotel room door.

* * *

 

Wandering up and down the aisles in the small market that was just around the corner from the hotel that the Russian skaters were lodged at in Yekaterinburg, Yuuri was thankful that he had taken Russian as an elective in college. Perhaps his alpha side had known all along the he and Victor would end up together. But whatever the case maybe, thankfully he was able to read the various Cyrillic labels.

Finding chicken soup in a premade container, along with some saltine crackers and a sports drink, Yuuri made his way towards the front counter to pay. He was passing by the medicine aisle, when something dawned on him. Turning down the aisle, he stopped in front of the section with numerous pregnancy tests.

Biting his lower lip, he hesitantly reached out and took two different tests from the shelf – ones that were specifically made for omegas. It never hurt to be on the safe side.

* * *

 

“Absolutely not!” Victor stubbornly said tossing the pregnancy tests back down on the bed. “There is no way! We haven’t shared a heat together in almost a year. I’m not supposed to have mine until April!”

“Actually you’re wrong,” Yuuri softly said, picking up one of the tests. “The night we bonded in Sochi, I think we both were thrown into a pseudo-heat and a pseudo-rut. I didn’t think much of it at the time, since everything felt so perfect and right. But looking back, it makes sense.”

Holding out a test towards his mate, Yuuri softly smiled. Victor huffed slightly. “Fine, if it would make you feel better,” he said as he swiped the test from Yuuri’s hand and grabbed the other one from the bed before stomping into the bathroom and slamming the door like a child.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who guessed that Victor is the omega, your are right!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI:
> 
> IOPA: International Omega Protection Agency
> 
> They basically make sure that no harm comes to omegas, because a lot of people like to be assholes and treat omegas like second class citizens (like a character that you are going to meet in this chapter!)

“I’m the world’s biggest idiot.” Victor softly said, looking down at the ground as Makkachin pulled the leash, wanting to sniff the new smells around her.

“No, I believe that it is called love,” his twin sister, Evia said as she pushed the pram with her newborn daughter, Sophia, snuggled safely inside, next to her brother and his faithful pup.

The Nikiforov twins continued their trek through London’s Hyde Park on the way back towards the hotel that Victor and Yuuri were staying at for a few days before they made their way to Detroit.

Victor sighed. “I’ve been avoiding love for so long. What if I don’t know how to be loved?”

“And yet you feel that you can’t live without Yuuri. You whined continuously for the last year that you’ve found the one and I honestly believe that you have.”

Victor sighed, knowing that his sister was right. “But what about the authority?”

“Already been taken care of. You can’t be forced to mate with their choice since your omega decided against it. Sure they’ll be salty for a bit, but it's a good thing that you and Yuuri are going to Detroit.”

“Yeah, it is a good idea.” Victor said as he gently caressed his lower abdomen as a tiny smile spread across his face. “Even Yakov agreed!”

Evia laughed at that. “I’m sure that coach Yakov agreed for you to go off to Detroit in the middle of the season to be with your mate because you decided it was a good idea to bond and get pregnant.”

“More or less…”

* * *

_“ARE YOU BOTH MORONS?” Yakov bellowed at his skater as the mates stood along the sideboards facing Yakov in the Sports Champions Club in St. Petersburg. He grabbed the ears of both Victor and Yuuri as he dragged them both into his office, slamming the door behind him._

_Mila, Georgi and Yurio watched in shock and curiosity as to what was going on yet didn’t dare approach the office door as to get caught._

_Turning on the two mates once in the office, Yakov pressed his fingers to his temple and sighed deeply. “The mating and bonding issue, I could live with. But this takes it to an entirely new level. Do either of you know what you’re getting yourselves into?”_

_“We do,” Yuuri said as he picked up and squeezed Victor’s hand._

_“Good,” Yakov said nodding as he turned to look at his skater. “Now what are we going to do about Alexi? He is constantly checking in on you along with the authority.”_

_“But this just happened Yakov! We didn’t mean for it to! It was a pseudo-heat and rut!” Victor replied becoming upset about the entire thing. He clung to Yuuri._

_“I understand Vitya but they won’t. Not until the correct documentation has been filed. And even then, Alexi still is going to be a problem. He always has been.”_

_“Who is Alexi? And what is this authority?” Yuuri asked._

_“Ah. I forgot. You’re from Japan, Katsuki. In Russia, all omegas and alphas are paired up to ensure proper mating. Now in certain cases, such as with yours when an alpha or omega fall in love and bond with someone outside of the prescribed mating then paperwork needs to be filed with the Russian mating authorities as well as with the IOPA. But until that is done, Vitya essentially still belongs to his prescribed mate as long as he stays in Russia.”_

_“NO! He’s a monster!”_

_“Shh, Vitya. Shh.” Yakov said, placing a consoling hand on Victor’s shoulder. “Perhaps you should visit Evia for a bit. Didn’t she and her IOPA lawyer husband just have a baby?”_

_Victor’s face lit up as he looked up at his coach. “Da. They did. Last week. That’s why she couldn’t come to nationals…”_

* * *

Their paperwork had been officially filed with the IOPA and the Russian Mating Authority stating that Yuuri and Victor were bonded mates, for good measure paper work had also been sent to the Japanese Mating Authority.

While all the paperwork had taken a few days, Victor and Yuuri had made the best of their sudden trip to London. Between spending time with Evia, her husband Jamie and their newborn daughter Sophia, the newly minted couple also spent some much needed time together. A bit of time was spent behind closed doors; Yuuri and Victor did spend sometime sight seeing.

Yet all good things must come to an end and there were other competitions to prepare for.

For Victor, there were the Euros and Worlds, but ONLY with a doctor’s clearance – which was the first thing that they were going to do once they arrived in Detroit.

For Yuuri, he honestly wasn’t sure. Since he had imploded at nationals, he was in a bit of limbo. He would just have to wait and see what would happen once he returned to Detroit.

But as Yuuri watched Victor rocking Sophia in his arms, allowing his sister a brief reprieve, he couldn’t help but smile. Simply watching Victor with a small child in his arms brought such joy to his heart, that he couldn’t wait until their own child was born.

Would they have a boy or a girl?

Would they have Victor’s features or his features or a blend of both?

The next few months could not come fast enough.

Hopefully nothing would happen to derail Victor’s pregnancy.

Now Yuuri just needed to worry about how to tell his coach and best friend about Victor...

* * *

Yakov smiled as he set the envelope down on his desk. It was from the IOPA, stating that omega Victor Nikiforov of Russia was bonded to alpha Yuuri Katsuki of Japan.

‘ _Good job Vitya,’_ Yakov thought to himself. _‘For once, you listened to me_.’

Slipping the papers in Victor’s permanent file, he had just closed and locked the file cabinet when his office door slammed open and Alexi Buchovskaya stormed in.

“WHAT THE HELL IS THIS FELTSMAN?!” the Russian gaming official demanded throwing down a stack of papers on Yakov’s desk.

Yakov calmly picked up the papers and thumbed through them, noticing that they were the exact same papers that he had just filed in Victor’s file – a notice from the IOPA, images of Victor’s bond mark, images of Yuuri’s bond marks along with other documents. “It looks like documents stating that Victor has bonded with an alpha.”

“I’M HIS ALPHA!!”

“Only if he wasn’t bonded by the time he retires from skating.” Yakov corrected, handing the papers back to Buchovskaya. “He is clearly still skating. And now he is bonded. Therefore he is not yours as you claim.”

Alexi snatched the papers back from Yakov before getting in the older alpha’s face. “If I find out that you had anything to do with this, it will be the worst mistake of your life,” he snarled before turning and storming out of Yakov’s office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of world building going on! I love feedback and I always respond! Please let me know what you liked and disliked. Plus it makes me write faster!!!


	4. Chapter 4

The entire flight from London to Detroit, Yuuri was fretting about how to tell his best friend that he had bonded his idol. Sure Phichit had known that Yuuri had a long distance boyfriend, but Yuuri had kept tight-lipped about his romantic life.

And for good reason.

Phichit loved to post anything and everything on social media. And if he had found out that Yuuri and Victor were an item, then it was sure to end up all over social media in a matter of minutes.

He prayed that it didn’t happen now.

Hopefully their coach could rein Phichit in now.

Sensing his mate’s uneasiness, Victor curled up close to Yuuri and nuzzled against his neck as they sat in their first class seats that Victor happily indulged in. “What’s wrong?” he asked, pressing a kiss against the underside of Yuuri’s chin as he laced their fingers together as well.

“I’m just worried about Phichit spreading the news that we’re a couple before we are ready to announce it ourselves. I know that it is bound to happen. But I want it to be on our terms.”

“I’m sure it will be,” Victor said, softly pressing a kiss against Yuuri’s lips this time before resting against his shoulder. “I know you worry, lyubov moya. But there is no need to do so.”

“You say that like it is an easy thing to do…”

 

* * *

Victor smiled as he took in the rink at the Detroit Skate Center. It wasn’t as large as the rink he trained at back in Russia, but it had something that Russia did not – Yuuri. And as long as his mate was still skating under Celestino, then Victor would make skating wherever that may be.

“Come on,” Yuuri nudged, taking a hold of Victor’s hand. “I’ll show you around before it gets busy.”

Following Yuuri’s lead, Victor followed his mate back into the hallways of the skating club. They were almost to the locker rooms, when the sound of doors being flung opened could be heard followed by feet running into the building. The two mates turned towards the sound.

“YUURI!!!”

Yuuri turned towards the high-pitched squeal just as he was engulfed in the arms of his best friend. Victor managed to just step out of the way in time. “You are never allowed to go without social media for that long ever again! I would have come with Celestino to pick you up, but I had a class.” Phichit said reprimanding his best friend as he pulled back from his tackle.

Before Yuuri could respond, there was a soft chuckle behind him just as Victor draped himself across Yuuri’s shoulders. “Is he always this dramatic, Yuuri?” Victor asked.

“Ahh…” Phichit stuttered as he pointed, slightly shocked at what he was seeing. Victor Nikiforov…THE Victor Nikiforov was hanging off of his best friend’s shoulders like it was something that he did every day. **AND** Yuuri wasn’t loosing his mind.

“I hadn’t exactly told him about us yet!” Yuuri hissed.

Gasping like he was offended, Victor stood back up and held his hand out to Phichit. “Hello! I’m Victor Nikiforov, Yuuri’s mate.”

Phichit fainted.

* * *

_“Yuuri,” Christophe asked as he caressed Yuuri Katsuki’s firm but sculpted ass. “Was skating on the same ice as Victor everything you always imagined?”_

_A bit startled by Christophe’s sudden grasp, Yuuri almost dropped the glass of champagne that he had been holding during the banquet at the World Championships in London. He had been standing off in a corner. Celestino had told him that he needed to at least put in an appearance at the banquet, even though he had come in 7 th. _

_“Ah! Chris!” Yuuri squeaked. “Where did you come from?”_

_“Avoiding my question. But that is ok…”_

_Before Chris could say anything else, a pair of long, pale arms had wrapped themselves around Chris as Victor’s head plopped itself on his shoulder. “Chris, aren’t you going to introduce me to your gorgeous friend?” Victor asked…_

* * *

“WAIT!” Phichit said, interrupting Yuuri’s story. The trio sat in the training room of the skating rink, where Phichit had been moved after he fainted. “That was 10 months ago. 10 MONTHS!!!”

“We know.” Yuuri said.

“So when you said that you had a long distance boyfriend, you weren’t lying?”

Yuuri shook his head no. “Essentially we’ve been together since right after the end of the Worlds in London. Victor asked me to extend my return trip a few days, so I did. Besides my classes were online anyways.”

“What about your summer rut?”

“What about it?”

Phichit’s eyes darted from Yuuri to Victor and back to Yuuri. Then it dawned on Yuuri what his friend meant. The Japanese skater turned a bright red as Victor smiled brightly. “Yuuri was amazing!”

“VICTOR!!”

Phichit couldn’t help but laugh.

A knock on the door drew the attention of the trio. Celestino stood in the door. “The doctor is here.”

Victor whimpered slightly as he gripped Yuuri’s hand, who in turned leaned over and kissed his mate’s lips. “Whatever the outcome is, I’m never leaving your side. Remember that.” Yuuri whispered before helping Victor up onto one of the physician’s tables in the training room.

“What’s going on?” Phichit whispered, but was quickly hushed by Yuuri as the doctor entered the room and he and Celestino were ushered out.

The doctor introduced herself as Dr. Watkins, who had been recommended by James Malcolm on behalf of the IOPA. Victor was silently thanking Evia for marrying a lawyer who had a decent head on his shoulders. She also assured him that his privacy was also of the utmost concern of hers. She did not mind having his appointments at the rink as requested by Mr. Malcolm just as long as Coach Celestino approved of them.

Within no time, she got down to business. Talking to Victor about his symptoms, checking his vitals and even drawing blood for testing.

“While all evidence thus far does point to a pregnancy, we could just take an ultrasound and verify it that way,” she suggested.

“Whatever you think is best,” Yuuri said for them both.

Instructing Victor to lie back on the propped up table, she set up her portable ultrasound machine. Yuuri watched on in silence as the doctor spread some coupling gel on Victor’s stomach before picking up a small transducer probe that was attached to the machine. The doctor slowly began to move the end of the probe along the gel and over Victor’s flat stomach in search of something.

“Ah! There we go,” she finally said a few moments later. Yuuri and Victor focused all their attention to the grainy image that was on the computer screen attached to the ultrasound machine.

“Congratulations!” she said. “You’re going to be daddies!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awwwww!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adjusting to things...

Dropping his book bag just inside the door to the apartment, Yuuri sighed wearily as he slouched against the wall for a moment to catch his breath. How come online courses needed textbooks as well? Shouldn’t there be a law or something against the ungodly prices that universities charged for textbooks?

“I see you’ve been to the bookstore. Was it still busy?” Phichit asked without looking up from the video game that was currently occupying his time.

“When is it not busy?” he replied glancing around the apartment living room for his mate. “Where’s Victor?”

“Napping or nesting. I’m really not sure. He did come in earlier and swipe every blanket that had your scent on it. Or at least that was what he said when I asked him why he needed all the blankets.”

Yuuri told him thanks as he made his way to the room that he and Victor shared. Thankfully the apartment that Yuuri and Phichit shared was large enough to accommodate a third person. Especially when that third person is Victor Nikiforov who has been called “extra” one too many times in the last few weeks – mainly by his twin sister. Yet Yuuri silently agreed at times that Victor was a bit on the dramatic side. But then again, Victor, his body and his emotions were undergoing numerous changes.

Changes that would allow them to start their own family. Extra or not, Yuuri couldn’t help but love his mate.

Knocking on the door to their shared room before entering, Yuuri glanced around the room, looking for Victor. Yet all he could see was a massive pile of cloth in the middle of their bed.

“Victor?” he asked, walking a bit further into the room, shutting the door behind him. The pile of cloth moved slightly before Victor’s head popped out in between several pieces of cloth.

“Yuuri!” he happily said as he withdrew himself from the pile of cloth. “I’ve missed you!”

Victor pulled his mate close to him and inhaled the scent emanating from his alpha – a mix of cherry blossoms and sandalwood. He would never tire of Yuuri’s scent. Not too overbearing, yet not too subtle. It was just right, as if it had been made for him. “You were gone too long!”

Yuuri chuckled softly as he wrapped his arms around Victor’s back. “It was less than two hours.”

“Two hours too long! I thought that perhaps you…”

His words drifted off a bit as he pressed his face more against Yuuri’s neck.

“You thought what, Vitya?” Yuuri softly asked.

“That perhaps you had already become tired of me…”

Yuuri tilted Victor’s chin up before pressing a soft kiss against his lips. “Trust me when I say this, I am never going to tire of you. Even if, in your sister’s words, you are being extra as hell.”

Victor didn’t say anything as he pressed his face against his mate’s neck, close to his scent gland and bonding mark. The scent of his mate had begun to be one of the only things that calmed Victor down.

Motioning to the massive pile of cloth on their bed, Yuuri nudged Victor to explain. “I attempting to make a nest for us…but its not very good. I have never been the best nest creator since I’ve never wanted to attract or keep an alpha. At least not until you.” Victor softly said as he lifted his face from where he had it pressed against Yuuri’s neck.

“I’ve always wondered why you didn’t have a nest during our shared heat and rut. So why now?”

Victor pondered his response for a moment. “I think it’s because of our little imp,” he happily answered as one of his hands drifted down to rest against his still taunt abdomen.

“If that is the case, then can I help you build a nest?”

Victor’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

“Always.” Yuuri said with a smile on his face as he kissed Victor once again before snagging a blanket off the bed. “Let’s begin, shall we?”

Victor nodded in agreement.

* * *

 

“Did you umm…” Victor paused as he chewed his bottom lip.

“Did I what?” Evia asked during the weekly skype conversation that she and her twin shared.

“Did you ever not want sex one day, then want nothing but it the next while you were pregnant?”

Evia smiled. “Of course! There were days that I never wanted to be touched, while other days I wanted nothing but. Jamie did start doing more work from home when that occurred.”

“Oh thank god!” Victor said in relief. “I thought I was going crazy.”

“It varies for everyone from what I was told. “

A cry from the background drew Evia’s attention. Sophia’s wails were getting louder. “I’m sorry, Vitya. It’s time to feed Sophia. Can we have a raincheck for another day?”

“Of course! Give Sophia and Makka hugs for me.”

“I will.”

The call was disconnected leaving Victor by himself. He sighed sadly as he closed the laptop lid and lay his head down on the desk. He missed his dog, but he knew that Makka would be happier for a while with Evia in London rather than with Yakov, given there was no telling when he and Yuuri would return to St. Petersburg.

“Done already?” Yuuri asked as he walked up behind Victor. He gently traced his fingers along Victor’s shoulders.

“Yeah. Sophia needed a feeding,” he softly said.

The tone of Victor’s voice drew Yuuri’s attention. “What’s wrong Vitya?” he softly asked, as he moved from tracing his shoulders with his fingers to rubbing them.

“I miss Makka!” he sniffled as he hid his face in his arms.

Yuuri continued to rub his shoulders as he thought for a moment. They had a lot they needed to talk about in regards to their future. Yuuri would graduate in May. Their baby would be due in August. But the question was, where would they live after graduation? Russia? Japan? Some place else?

And that was just the start of everything they needed to worry about.

“Victor, where do you want to live after I graduate? Do you want to go back to Russia? Perhaps London to be close to Evia?”

“What about your family? I’ve never met them…” Victor said turning his head to look up at his mate.

“You’d want to move to Japan?”

“It’s a thought.”

Yuuri smiled as he leaned in for a kiss. “I love you Vitya. You and our little imp,” he whispered before pressing his lips against Victor’s. “And I would love nothing more then to make our home in Japan.”

Victor returned Yuuri’s smile.

“And I love you both as well.” Victor replied. “But can we move to our nest? I need to feel you close to me in various ways....”

Eyes wide in shock since it had been so long – well a few weeks at least - since Victor had wanted anything remotely close to physical intimacy. “Anything you want,” Yuuri said, quickly sweeping Victor up and into his arms before making his way towards their nest together.

Their practice wasn’t for a few hours, so why not make the best of it by making a mess of Victor.

* * *

 “Yuuri! Yuuri!” Phichit excitedly said as Yuuri and Victor made their way into the rink for their practice. “Have you heard?”

“Heard what?” Yuuri asked as he and Victor sat their bags down and began to pull out their skates.

Phichit grabbed Yuuri’s hand and pulled him towards Celestino’s office before he had a chance to sit down. Out of curiosity, Victor followed. Phichit led them down an hall and around a corner until they reached the office. Once there, Phichit knocked once on the door before flinging it open. “Here he is coach!” Phichit said as he pulled Yuuri into the office. “I promise that I didn’t tell him.”

“Tell me what?” Yuuri asked confused as he looked from his coach to his best friend. Victor merely stood off to the side, watching what was going on. He had an inkling, but for the moment he was silent.

“The JSF sent out their rosters for Four Continents and Worlds.” Celestino calmly said.

Yuuri’s breath hitched as he waited for Celestino to finish explaining about the rosters.

“AND YOU’RE GOING!!!” Phichit excitedly said.

Yuuri’s eyes went wide as he took in the information that he was hearing. He was actually chosen to skate at the 4CC and Worlds! And both competitions were in Japan. He couldn’t wait to take Victor to Japan and show him all the things that he loved about his home.

“Congratulations!” Victor happily said, throwing his arms around Yuuri and pulling him close. “Now we can skate one last time together on the ice before our little imp is born…” he said in a much softer voice.

The only thing that Yuuri could do was smile.

* * *

 

The knife impaled itself in the wall with a ‘thud!’ - straight in between the eyes of the picture of Yuuri Katsuki that was hanging there. Alexi Buchovskaya sneered as he pulled the knife free from the wall. Just who the hell did this Yuuri Katsuki think he was? Victor Nikiforov was his mate.

HIS!

He had waited years upon years to mate the Russian skating legend and just when it was nearing the time for Victor to retire and truly become his mate, he received notice that Victor had found and mated his true match.

Bullshit.

There was no such things as true matches in the world and Alexi would make sure that Victor knew that, along with reminding him where his true place was as an omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for lack of updates. RL kicked my ass for a few weeks; but hopefully with state testing beginning, I can write a bit more! Let me know what you thought of the chapter please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> European Championships and plans for the future.

“Hello little one,” Yuuri whispered as he placed a soft kiss against Victor’s still flat abdomen. “Please be nice to your mama. He has a big competition coming up and he needs to not be throwing up.”

Victor smiled as he gently ran his fingers through Yuuri’s soft hair. He loved it whenever his mate would kiss and talk to their child who was developing and growing every day.

True, he wasn’t showing yet but that didn’t mean their child didn’t make their presence known, especially every morning when Victor would dash out of bed for the bathroom.

Dr. Watkins had assured them that both that the morning sickness would subside when the second trimester began, along with saying that Victor would be cleared to skate as long as no horrible falls took place. But after Worlds, skating was done.

Victor couldn’t wait.

“Are you sure that you feel up to competing?” Yuuri asked looking up at Victor.

“I’m absolutely sure. I want to go out on my own terms. Besides what better way to announce my retirement, beginning to coach you and the pregnancy then at the end of the season all at once!”

Yuuri smiled as he moved to cuddle against Victor on their hotel room bed in Paris where Victor was set to begin the Euros the following day. Victor deciding to coach Yuuri the following seasons was just one of the many things that they had decided upon over the last few days in regards to their future. 

They had decided to relocate to Japan once Yuuri finished his dual degrees in education and performing arts from Wayne State University. Yuuri hadn’t been home in over 5 years and they both felt that not moving back to Russia was the best option; especially after they had heard from Yakov about Buchovskaya’s reaction to the mating between Yuuri and Victor. Another option had been to move to New York City where Victor’s parents lived, but even then, there was the hustle and bustle of the big city that didn’t appeal to Victor. He wanted to raise his pup how he wanted and in a large city was not the way he wanted to. Besides his mate had grown up in a small Japanese town, so why not raise their family in that same town. Yuuri had been ecstatic to find out that Victor wanted to move back to Hasetsu. Yet on the other hand he had been weary. What about skating? How would they work that out?

Victor had also come up with the solution for that as well. With his older age and also being pregnant, he would retire. He was going to retire within the next few seasons as is, so why not a little early? Besides he could then focus on not only raising their pup but also coaching Yuuri.

_‘Y…you want to coach me?’ Yuuri had asked in shock when Victor revealed his grand scheme._

_‘‘Of course, I do moya lyubov. I know you can do so much better than you do now. So why not let me coach you until you retire? Besides, there are certain perks to me coaching you and you doing well.’ Victor answered with a sly smile as he ran a finger along the side of Yuuri’s face…._

With a plan slowly coming together for their future, Yuuri couldn’t help but smile. How had he ever gotten so lucky?

Feeling a twinge in their bond, Yuuri knew that Victor was content as well. And it was reinforced by Victor’s happy sigh as he laying in Yuuri’s arms. This was everything they both had wanted in their lives and so much more.

Both men couldn’t wait to see what else the future held for them knowing that they would face it all together.

 

* * *

 

“So, when are you arriving in Japan for the Four Continents?” Phichit asked during a Skype call the following morning. Yakov had come by and collected Victor for a final practice and some media interviews before the competition had begun.

“In about two weeks. We are going to St. Petersburg to pack up Victor’s apartment and get it ready to ship once we find a place to live in Japan. Then we are going up to Moscow for a few days.”

“Moscow?”

“Yeah. Victor’s older brother, Andrei, lives there. He and his wife are about to have their first pup. Plus, his parents are going to be there….”

“The meeting of the future in-laws! Are you nervous? Do they know about the two of you being mates and expecting a little one?”

“I’m just a bit nervous and I think that Victor told all of his family, since his sister already knew.”

“But then again you are nervous about everything…”

“True, but this is Victor’s parents! Not only that, Victor’s mama is Gabriel Sotterson.”

“The dancer?”

“The one and only…” Yuuri said with a nervous sigh. If there had been one person in the world other than Victor Nikiforov that Yuuri had wanted to meet all his life, then it was the omega ballet dancer Gabriel Sotterson. And now he was not only mated to Viktor Nikiforov and sire to their pup, but Yuuri was mated to the son of the ballet great he had long admired.  

“No wonder you’re nervous!”

“Exactly…”

“Well I’m sure you’ll be fine! You’ll tell me everything once I see you in Japan?”

“Just as long as nothing is posted online…”

“You know my lips are sealed because I get first dibs at posting future pictures!”

 “Always.”

The door opening to the hotel room caught his attention. Yuuri looked up to see Victor walk through the door and simply drop his skating gear by the door. Yuuri could smell the weariness rolling off of his mate. He held out his hand to Victor from the bed where he was sprawled out with his laptop. Victor smiled and slowly made his way towards the bed. “Victor just got back. Talk in a few days?” Yuuri said finishing the conversation.

“Sure thing!”

The call ended and Yuuri closed the laptop just as Victor curled against him on the bed. Immediately he pressed his nose against Yuuri’s neck and scent gland. “Victor?” Yuuri hesitantly asked as he wrapped Victor in his arms.

The only response he got was a mumble.

“Practice wore you out?”

“Not really. But the media did. Somehow a few of the Russian outlets got wind that I was mated. I don’t know how but they did. They wouldn’t stop hounding me about who my new mate was.”

A deep rumble emanated from Yuuri’s throat. Just who did these media vultures think they were? Then again, from what Yuuri has heard about Victor’s previously intended mate that Yuuri wouldn’t put it past Buchovskaya to do something like this.

“I simply brushed the questions to the side and moved on.” Victor said reassuring his mate after he had heard the low growl from Yuuri.  “But it was so draining.”

“I bet. I’m sorry I wasn’t there Vitya.” Yuuri said pressing a kiss against Victor’s head. “But you need to rest until competition.”

Victor simply nodded as he snuggled against his Yuuri-pillow, better known as the chest of his mate, and drifted off to sleep. Pressing another kiss against his head, Yuuri closed his eyes as well and succumbed to sleep.

 

* * *

 

He watched in fascination as the skater who was currently on the ice held the attention of everyone in the audience.

“That’s perfect…” he whispered, watching the skater complete a triple loop before moving into another flawless move. “Absolutely perfect.”

A few seconds lager and the crowd began to cheer loudly as Victor Nikiforov came out of his sit spin and held the final pose of his short program.

‘ _Soon you will be mine…’_   Alexis Buchovskaya thought as he too, stood to cheer on the Russian hero. ‘ _I will make you forget all about that pitiful alpha you allowed to claim you.’_

A sly smile spread across his face as he made his way out of the row he was in and down to the rink side. He couldn’t wait to surprise his mate. There were always perks to being a Russian gaming official – unfettered access to competitions and their sites.

With a simple smile and a security guard’s look at his badge, Buchovskaya slipped into the competitor’s area. He stood out of the way of the hustle and bustle of various skaters moving through the area as the competition for the first night was coming to an end. Before he had left the stands, he had heard that Nikiforov was leading the competition with the skater from Switzerland in second and some French skater in third.

As usual his Victor was perfect.

He continued to watch from the shadows as the skaters cleared out of the arena for the night. One of the last skaters to leave was the only skater that mattered to him was Victor. He watched as a shorter young Asian man kissed Victor’s cheek before turning and walking away from him, leaving Victor with only his coach.

“Go get your things Victor,” he heard the gruff coach, Yakow Feltsman say. “I’ll wait for you here.”

“Da!”

Buchovskaya smiled as he moved in the shadows towards the locker room where Victor had gone. He waited until Victor emerged from the locker room before approaching him.

Victor was looking down at his cell phone, typing something into it as he walked back out of the locker room. A small smile was on his face and Buchovskaya wondered if it had anything to do with the pheromones that he was releasing. Yet within seconds of Victor entering the main corridor, the smile on his face turned to one of disgust as he sniffed around him.

Anger flared up in Buchovskaya’s chest. His mate had never made a face of disgust because of his pheromones before. Stepping from the shadows, he reached out and grasped Victor’s shoulder when he was not paying attention. “I’ve missed our conversations, moya lyubov,” Buchovskaya said, pulling Victor into his arms. Victor tried to pull away, but Buchovskaya was stronger.

“Come now,” Buchovskaya said. “Is that anyway to treat your alpha?”

“You’re not my alpha!” Victor snapped.

Buchovskaya grabbed a hold of Victor’s chin and forced the omega to look him in the eyes. “Yes, I am and don’t you ever forget it!”

 

* * *

 

“Where’s Victor?” Yuuri asked as he, Evia and Jamie approached Yakov, who was still waiting in the corridor for Victor. Jamie was holding a leashed Makkachin close to him, while sleeping Sophia was nestled safely in her carrier that was strapped around Evia’s upper body. Yakov was surprised to see Evia and her family there so soon after she had given birth, but then again she was Vitya’s twin and could be just as surprising. 

“The locker room.”

“He told me five minutes ago that he was heading back to where you were.” Yuuri said.

A whine from Makka, who was looking in the direction of the locker rooms caught the attention of Jamie. “What is it girl? Do you hear Victor?”

A single bark and Makka took off, pulling Jamie with her. Laughing a bit at the dog’s antics, the rest of the group followed them. They figured that Makka was excited to see Victor after being separated for a few weeks.

But rounding the corner, they soon discovered that wasn’t the case.

Makka snarled and barked at the figure who was holding Victor by the chin and forcing omega to submit to him. Victor whimpered slightly as Buchovskaya tried to kick Makka before Jamie could pull her back. “Get that mutt away from me!” he snarled.

“I think not,” Jamie said with a warning tone to his voice. “How about you remove your hand from the face of Mr. Nikiforov before I have you arrested for mistreatment of an omega.”

“By whose orders?”

“The IOPA. Mr. Nikiforov clearly has a mate so whatever claim you have on him is null.” Jamie said once again in the warning tone that he had been using already. By that time everyone else had caught up to him.

Yuuri growled at seeing Victor being mistreated by who he figured was Alexi Buchovskaya. He took a step forward only to have a hand grasp his wrist.

“Don’t,” Evia whispered. “It will only make things worse.”

Yuuri took a deep breath and tried to not do anything rash which could hurt Victor and their pup instead of Buchovskaya.

After a few more seconds, Buchovskaya released Victor’s chin and stepped back. That was when Yuuri rushed forward and gathered Victor in his arms before he could fall to the ground. . Immediately the omega broke down and began to sob in his mate’s arms. Yuuri managed to move Victor towards Makka, who had been released by Jamie. The poodle happily jumped against his owner. Victor gathered her into his arms and held her close with Yuuri behind them both, whispering soft words. Victor’s twin sister moved next to him and hugged him tightly before whispering ‘Surprise!'. Victor couldn’t help but break down a bit more as he hugged her in return before happily taking hold of his cooing niece and saying his ‘hellos’ to her.  

“May this be your ONLY warning,” Jamie said in a threatening tone looking at Buchovskaya one last time. “If you ever come within 300 feet of Mr. Nikiforov you will be arrested for mistreatment of an omega. May it be in Russia or another country.”

Buchovskaya turned from the group with a snarl forming on his face. He stomped down the hallway a bit before turning and looking at the group once again.

Victor was holding his dog close to him, while the Asian man holding them both close.

‘What a pitiful looking alpha,’ Buchovskaya thought to himself. ‘There is no way that he could win in an alpha fight.’

That was when Buchovskaya noticed something. The Asian man was holding his hand gently against Victor’s abdomen, while Victor had placed his hand on top of the Asian’s hand. It was an odd sight.

Unless…

…surely not…

…there was no way that Victor Nikiforov was pregnant…

If that was the case, then Buchovskaya would simply eliminate both the alpha and the spawn. It was a mutt anyway. Russian omegas should breed Russian pups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun!
> 
> Remember that IOPA = International Omega Protection Agency


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some violence in this chapter. You might want to read with something soft and cuddly.

“I always figured that you would finish college and retire from skating before you found a mate,” Mari Katsuki said over Skype.

It was the day of the free skate and Victor was currently at practice under the watchful eyes of not only Yakov, but also Evia and Jamie were there as well. Yuuri had planned on attending, but then a text message from his sister asking for him to call. Victor insisted on him making the call for numerous reasons, especially with the fact that Yuuri’s family knew that he had a mate, just not who that mate actually was.

Victor understood that Yuuri was nervous about explaining things to his family since he had been as well. And that was why he insisted that Yuuri call his sister. He had assured his weary mate that he would go straight to practice and straight back to him. Yuuri knew that it was irrational to think that Buchovskaya would approach Victor again, especially with Jamie and the threats from the IOPA. Yet he was still on edge. Perhaps a conversation with his sister would help him feel a bit better.

“Everything just sort of happened,” Yuuri said with a faint smile on his face.

“And now you’re dating the most desired omega in the world.”

Yuuri blushed. “It’s actually more than that…”

Mari looked at him with a raised eyebrow before looking over her shoulder. “Listen, there’s been a lot of reporters calling for interviews. They want to know if the stories were true that you and Victor had been mated. I figured you were when some official document came from the IOPA. Mom and dad haven’t said anything to me,” she said in a hushed whisper.

“We haven’t been mated for long…”

“Whatever its your life,” she said with a shrug. “I’m just telling you what has been going on here. You and I both know that mom and dad won’t care who your mate is as long as you’re happy.”

“I am. I really am.”

“Good. But come home soon and bring Victor with you. Everyone misses you.”

“In little over a week, we’ll be there.”

“I’ll make sure that mom and dad know to prepare for you along with making sure that your Victor Nikiforov poster collection is still displayed proudly in your room.”

“MARI!”

* * *

 

“You be a good girl for Evia,” Victor said in an accented doggy voice as he knelt down in front of his pooch. Makka boofed before licking Victor’s face. Yuuri smiled as he knelt down to say his farewells to Makka for the time being as well.

“I promise that Makka will be waiting for you in Saitama in mere weeks.” Evia said as her brother stood back up. “As will I.”

“That’s over 15 hours in a cargo hold!” Yuuri said. “Makka is too old.”

“Don’t worry.” Victor said with a smile as he petted his dog behind her ears. “My parents offered to help. Makka will arrive in comfort.”

“All the perks of flying on a private jet.” Evia added.

Yuuri was confused for a moment. Just how rich was his mate’s family? There was still a lot that Yuuri didn’t know about Victor’s past. Perhaps he should ask since he would be meeting Victor’s parents in a few days after they took care of a few things in St. Petersburg.

“Um Victor…” Yuuri asked as he took hold of his mate’s hand as they watched Evia and Jamie merge into traffic by the Air France departures entrance at Charles de Gaulle Airport. They, along with Makka and Sophia had driven from London to Paris for the Euros as a surprise for Victor. It was an even better trip since Victor won gold.

“Hmmm?”

“What exactly does your father do? I know that your mother was a ballet dancer, but you rarely mention your father.”

“He’s the CEO of Nikiforov Holdings, which is just a fancy name for a lot of little corporations. Some are telecommunication, others are electronics, some of food stuffs. There are others but I forgot.”

“Oh.” Yuuri simply said as he and Victor made their way towards the ticketing counters.

“It’s nothing to worry about! I promise. Besides mama won’t let papa intimidate you at all. He knows just how much you mean to me already.”

Yuuri tried to smile, but found he was too nervous. “It’s going to be ok.” Victor said, kissing his cheek. “You’ll see.”

* * *

 

Yuuri watched as Victor stacked all the pillows in the apartment along the headboard of his king-sized bed before weaving blankets and dirty clothes that had accumulated during their trip in between the pillows, filling in the gaps.

“It’s not the best, but it will due for now,” Victor said standing back and inspecting what he had built.

“A nest?” Yuuri asked, moving next to him.

Victor nodded yes. “I know that I’m safe here with you. But I’ve been itching to do this since _he_ showed face in France.”

“It is the best one you’ve made so far.”

Victor smiled as he pulled Yuuri towards the nest. “Now let’s cuddle before dinner. It was a long few days.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Yuuri said as he felt himself pushed down into the nest. As he fell backwards, he pulled Victor with him. The omega happily curled up against his mate and purred. Yuuri pressed a kiss against Victor’s lips as he wrapped his arms tighter around Victor in an attempt to block out all the hurt that had come to his mate in the last few days.

 _‘If Buchovskaya ever lays a hand on Victor again, he’ll lose that hand…’_ Yuuri thought to himself as he released some of his scent for Victor.

 

  Over the next few days, Victor and Yuuri sorted through the Saint Petersburg apartment in an attempt to pack up the place so that it could be easily picked up by movers once they had found a place to live in Yuuri’s hometown. Yakov had agreed to make sure that everything was picked up by the movers before listing Victor’s apartment.

“How about one more skate?” Yuuri asked as he and Victor left Yakov’s office in the Sport’s Championship Club. They had finalized plans with Yakov along with handing over Victor’s key to the club.

Victor nodded in agreement. “Is that why you insisted on packing the skates into the car?”

Yuuri simply smiled as he tugged his mate along with him out towards the car. A ringing from Victor’s pocket stopped the taller of the men as Victor took his cell phone out of his pocket and glanced to see who was calling. “It’s Andrei,” he said looking at Yuuri. “I hope nothing is wrong with Natasha or the baby.”

“You talk to your brother and I’ll get our skates,” Yuuri said as he quickly kissed Victor’s cheek as he snatched the keys to the car from his pocket then walked out the doors and towards the car in the parking lot.

Hitting the ‘talk’ button, Victor put the phone up to his ear as he walked out the door, answering his older brother’s phone call. “Hello?” he said, answering the call.

“Vitya, what is this nonsense that I heard from mama that you’re pregnant!”

“And hello to you too, Andrei.”

“Is it Buchovskaya’s?”

Victor smiled to himself at his older brother’s over protective nature. While he had been thankful for it when they were younger, it was unnecessary now that they were older. “Yes, I am pregnant. And no, it is not Buchovskaya’s…”

* * *

 

The last week had been pure hell for Alexi Buchovskaya. From being publicly rejected by his chosen mate to being told that he is not allowed to be anywhere near Victor Nikiforov without being arrested. Not only did the IOPA state this but so did the Russian and Japanese mating authorities. Then Yakov Feltsman had filed a grievance with the Russian Federation skating officials and had gotten Buchovskaya banned from all events that Victor was at.

Just who the hell did these people think they were?

Trying to keep him from his mate?

His Victor…

Besides if for some reason that mongrel of a Japanese alpha had managed to get his beloved Vitya pregnant, then there were ways to make both the alpha and the child disappear. Unfortunately, it would involve hurting Victor, but sometimes things needed to be done for the greater good.

For the last few days, Buchovskaya had done nothing but watch the comings and goings of his Victor, trying to find an opening to extract him from the vile clutches of the mongrel who had ensnared him. Finally, he had a chance when the mongrel left Victor outside of the Sport’s Championship Club, while Victor answered a phone call.

Knowing that Victor would have to be overpowered another way other than alpha command, Buchovskaya unsheathed a knife that he had brought along with him as he slipped from his car that was parked in the shadows of the skating rink.

Silently, he made his way towards the distracted omega who was having a conversation on his cell phone.

“Yes, I am pregnant. And no, it is not Buchovskaya’s…” Victor said as Buchovskaya moved closer behind him.

As soon as Buchovskaya heard those words, all he saw was red. So, it was true. Victor Nikiforov was pregnant with the Japanese mongrel’s spawn. He lifted the knife that he had in his hand and plunged it into Victor’s shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain and drop his phone.

Pulling out the knife, Buchovskaya stabbed Victor again in the ribs and was about to go for the abdomen before his arm was wrenched backwards and he was slammed against the wall of the building. The bloodied knife tumbled down to the ground as he heard a sickening snap of his shoulder. “You were told to stay the hell away.” came a growl in his ear.

His arm was twisted more as his humerus began splintering before he was released as the sirens of paramedics drew closer…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....I'm just gonna leave this here for now.....
> 
> *runs away, while throwing candy*


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath

**_VICTOR NIKIFOROV ATTACKED, INJURED_ **

****

**_JADED LOVER? NIKIFOROV ATTACKED AT SPORT’S CHAMPIONSHIP CLUB, RUSHED TO HOSPITAL_ **

****

**_KATSUKI IN ALPHA FIGHT OVER NIKIFOROV?_ **

* * *

 

Yuuri sighed as he clicked off his phone before dropping his head into his hands. The steady beeping coming from the heart rate monitor was the only thing that was keeping Yuuri from completely losing it.

If only he hadn’t suggested skating, then the attack possibly wouldn’t have happened to Victor. On the other hand, Buchovskaya had been relentless in pursuing Victor. No wonder Yakov had made the suggestions that he did when it came to their relationship. Yet even warnings from the IOPA, Russian and Japanese mating authorities had done nothing to hinder Buchovskaya. That had also been the reason why Yuuri had broken his shoulder and arm to try and stop Buchovskaya from stabbing Victor more than he already had. He had already claimed Victor, which had been reciprocated, and he’d be damned if any other alpha laid a hand on his mate.

Why did some alphas think that they could have any omega that they wanted, even one that was mated? That had always been something that Yuuri never understood. Ever since his presentation, Yuuri had never been seen as a strong alpha. He wasn’t that tall or buff. Although when the time came to protect something that Yuuri loved, there had been no one who could rival him.

That idiot alpha who had been mistreating Mari.

The bullies in high school who had tried to say he wasn’t a good alpha.

The numerous alphas who seemed to always want to take advantage of Phichit, even though he was a beta.

And now Buchovskaya.

Sighing once again, Yuuri reached out and took ahold of Victor’s hand as he lay sleeping on the hospital bed as he scooted his chair back so that he could lay his head on the bed close to where he was holding Victor’s hand.

Even though it had been hours since the attack, Victor had been sedated for most of it. He had passed out from shock during the attack and was revived once the paramedics had arrived.  Then once at the hospital, the doctors thought that sedation outweighed the chance of Victor going into a drop while he was being treated. Yuuri agreed as long as the doctor’s made sure that both Victor and their pup would be safe. Victor had received treatment for the knife wounds and their pup had been deemed safe.

The knife wounds from Buchovskaya thankfully had missed major organs and their unborn child was still safe and sound. The only reason Victor was still in the hospital was for  observation. Since Victor was a pregnant male omega, the doctors wanted to make sure that there were no lasting emotional issues because of the attack. Yuuri knew that it was better to be safe than sorry, but he still worried.

A slight squeeze of his hand drew Yuuri’s attention from his anxiety ridden thoughts. Lifting his head, Yuuri noticed that Victor’s eyes where open and that he was looking at him.

“Yu…u…ri…” he softly said as he tried to move a bit, but ended up winching from the pain.

“Shh Vitya.” Yuuri said, standing up to softly kiss his mate’s lips before sitting back down. “Don’t try to move much.”

 “He…he did this?”

Yuuri shook his head in response as he took ahold of Victor’s hand again. “Thankfully he was stopped before anything happened to our little imp.”

Tears weld up in Victor’s eyes. Yuuri leaned up and kissed them away. “No tears Vitya. Our pup is safe and sound. You are safe and sound. While he will never be allowed near you again,” Yuuri said moving his hands to Victor’s abdomen to emphasize his point.

Victor slowly nodded in agreement as a few more tears fell. “What happened to him?”

“After receiving treatment for a broken shoulder and arm, the IOPA arrested him and brought charges against him. Something about omega endangerment, failing to comply with an IOPA restraining order and attempted murder of an omega.”

Gasping at the revelation that someone had broken Buchovskaya’s shoulder and arm, it took a moment for Victor to realize that Yuuri had been the one to do so. “You went feral didn’t you?”

Yuuri slowly nodded yes as he looked away from his mate. “I couldn’t help it Vitya! He was hurting you and our pup. All I knew was that I needed to stop your distress by protecting you by whatever means.”

“Yuuri!” Victor happily said, trying to reach for his mate, but found that he was hindered because of the IV drip that was connected to his arm along with the heart monitor. Sighing in relief that Victor wasn’t upset with him, Yuuri moved to sit on the edge of Victor’s bed so that his mate could move closer to him. He wrapped his arms around Victor and pulled him as close as he could.  “I love you so much, Solnechnyy.” Victor said as he pressed his face against Yuuri’s neck.

“As do I.”

* * *

 

After visits from the doctor, who assured that mates that if the vitals of both Victor and the baby stayed where they were then Victor would be released from the hospital sometime the following day, and a surprise visit from Yakov – who had been impressed with how Yuuri had not only handled Buchovskaya but also how he calmed down once the paramedics had arrived – Victor was ready to call it night.

“I’ll be right here all night.” Yuuri assured him as he gave Victor a quick kiss on the lips.

Settling down against the scratchy hospital pillows, Victor tried to get some sleep. Yet that was not in the cards.

No sooner had Victor closed his eyes then there was a knock at the hospital room door. Before Yuuri could even make his way to the door, it was opened and in stepped a tall man with the same silver colored hair as Victor and Evia.

“Papa!” Victor said.

Instead of responding to his son, Pytor Nikiforov looked at Yuuri Katsuki for a moment. Yuuri felt as if he was being sized up as both a man and an alpha that was worthy of Victor. Nothing was said for a moment between the alphas.

“Out of my way!” another voice said, pushing past the looming figure of Pytor. “Don’t you dare intimidate Yuuri!” Gabriel Nikiforov said as he approached Yuuri. The ballet great smiled at Yuuri before pulling the younger alpha into his arms and hugging him tightly. “Thank you for protecting them,” he whispered before quickly moving towards the hospital bed where his son lay.

“Mama,” Victor sniffled as he was wrapped in his mother’s arms.

“Shh Vitya. It’s all going to be ok. Evia called us as soon as Yakov had called her. We left Moscow as soon as we could.”

“But what about Andrei and Natasha”

“Natasha isn’t going to be induced for a few more days.” Andrei said as he entered the room as well. “Her mother is visiting as well and promised to let me know if anything happened.”

Victor couldn’t help but sniffle as he was surrounded by his family members. “Now, now,” Gabriel said as he continued to hold Victor in his arms. “You had all of us so worried! First Andrei heard most of the attack before the line went dead then the frantic call from your sister came a few minutes later...”

“I’m sorry for worrying all of you.”

“Nonsense.” Pytor said as he placed his hand against his son’s cheek. “All that matters is that you are safe and so is your pup.”

Yuuri had moved out of the way to allow Victor’s family to encircle his bed. He couldn’t help but smile as he watched their interactions. Simply watching them, Yuuri could tell where he got several of his traits from. His strength had obviously come from both of his parents, while his personality seemed to match his mother’s.

It made him wonder how their pup would turn out. Would their little imp be more like him or more like Victor? He couldn’t wait to find out.

“Mama, Papa, Andrei,” Victor said with a smile on his face. “I want you to meet my mate, Yuuri Katsuki.”

The next thing Yuuri knew, all of the Nikiforovs were looking at him. Yuuri smiled slightly before he found himself pulled towards the bed by Gabriel. “Welcome to the family!” he happily said, forcing Yuuri to sit next to Victor.

Glancing up at Victor’s papa and brother, all Yuuri saw acceptance in their eyes. He had been nervous about meeting Victor’s family, thankfully they were accepting.

* * *

 

Victor’s parents and brother stayed a little while longer before leaving for the night. They promised to visit again in the morning before going back to Moscow. As soon as they were gone, Victor curled up in bed and fell asleep within moments. Yuuri smiled as he gave Victor a soft kiss on the forehead.

“Sweet dreams Vitya,” he whispered as he moved to sit on the fold out couch in the corner of the room.

As he settled down, his cell phone began to buzz. Picking up his phone and looking at the caller id, he sucked in a deep breath.

His mother was calling him.

Taking a deep breath, he answered the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that this makes everyone feel a little better! Please let me know. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just know that the entire conversation between Hiroko and Yuuri is in Japanese.

_“_ Hi mama _.”_ Yuuri said answering the phone, trying to stay as quiet as he could so that he didn’t wake Victor who had just fallen asleep. 

“Hello sweet boy,” Hiroko answered in her cherry voice that brought an ache to Yuuri’s heart. While he missed his family, it was his mother that he missed the most while training in the U.S.A. “Mari mentioned that you were bringing a guest back with you when you visit in a few days.”

“I am.” Yuuri said as a smile spread across his face as it always did whenever he was talking about Victor as his mate.

“Is it that Russian skater that you have always been fond of?”

“It is.”

“Oh, how wonderful!” Hiroko happily said. “Tell me about him.”

Yuuri wasn’t sure if his mother was feigning ignorance about his relationship with Victor or if she really didn’t know much about it. So, for the meantime, he would abide by her wishes.

“He’s my everything, mama…” Yuuri began.

For the next half hour, Hiroko listening intently to her son divulge how he and Victor Nikiforov met, secretly dated for almost a year then decided to mate, along with Victor’s pregnancy. He even told her about Alexis Buchovskaya and his relentless pursuit of Victor with the result being Victor lying in a hospital bed with stab wounds. When he was finished, he silently awaited his mother’s reaction. 

“It sounds like you love your mate very much,” she calmly said.

“I do mama. I really do.”

“Good. Yet, I am slightly disappointed with the order that things happened. You and Vicchan should be married before pups are born! But at least the two of you are mated and I am proud of you for standing next to Victor through everything. I’ve always wanted nothing but the best for my sweet boy and I think that you have found where you belong after so long of not knowing.”

Tears slowly rolled down Yuuri’s cheeks as he sniffled. Yes, he was upset that he let down his mama; although she was proud of him for staying with Victor despite everything that had happened.

“I know that it is late in Russia, so I will let you get some sleep. Your father and I look forward to meeting Vicchan when you come to visit.”

“I love you mama,” Yuuri softly said, drying his tears.

“I love you too sweet boy.”

Yuuri hung up with his mother and sighed in relief. Despite all his worry about how his parents would react, Yuuri was relieved that his mother – for the most part – was happy and proud of him. Curling up in a chair next to Victor’s hospital bed, Yuuri finally succumbed to sleep.

* * *

 

**_RUSSIAN GAMING OFFICIAL CHARGED IN ATTACK ON NIKIFOROV, MATE_ **

****

**_IMMEDIATE TRIAL DATE SET FOR THE ATTACK ON RUSSIAN SKATING LEGEND, VICTOR NIKIFOROV_ **

****

**_JAPANESE SKATER, KATUSKI, MATED TO RUSSIAN SKATING LEGEND?_ **

* * *

 

“Animals! All of them!”

Victor and Yuuri looked up as Victor’s parents entered the hospital room early the next morning. “Who is an animal, mama?” Victor asked.

“The media.” Gabriel said as he pulled up a chair next to his son’s bed. “They are out in front of the hospital, trying to catch any news about your attack and injuries. Your father and I were harassed on the way in with numerous questions about what had happened in the attack, how you were and if you and Yuuri were mated.”

“In typical fashion, your mother handled everything perfectly,” Pytor added. “Simply saying ‘no comment’ to everything.”

“They already pry enough as is! How can you stand them, Vitya?”

“Smile and wink, mama. Just like you taught me to do.” Victor said winking at his mother. Pytor chuckled slightly at his son’s antics and his husband’s flustered nature.

“I taught you no such thing!” Gabriel shot back.

By that time, everyone was laughing including Yuuri. “Sorry mama,” Victor finally said. “I knew that it would fluster you.”

“Hmmph!”

Victor leaned over and kissed his mama’s cheek to indicate that he was sorry. Gabriel touched his son’s cheek and smiled. “I only glad that you are still able to smile after everything that _he_ put you through.”

“I can smile because I have the best mate and parents in the world!” Victor said reaching out towards Yuuri and pulling him to sit on the side of his bed. He cuddled close to Yuuri and inhaled his scent – a combination of cherry blossoms and sandalwood. Yuuri gladly indulged his mate as he glanced up at Victor’s parents. Pytor was looking at a message he had received on his cellphone, while Gabriel smiled happily at the couple.

“Andrei found everything in the apartment on the list that you provided him. He’s going to meet us at the airport.” Pytor said clicking off his cellphone.

“Perfect!” Gabriel answered. “When did the doctor say you would be discharged Vitya?”

“After an ultrasound to check on our little one just to be on the safe side.” Victor said with a soft smile on his face as he ran a hand along his lower abdomen while Yuuri pressed a soft kiss against his cheek.

“Oh Pytor! We’ll get to see our third grandbaby!” Gabriel happily said turning to his husband, who pressed a soft kiss against Gabriel’s cheek.

“Da,” he responded with a smile before turning to look at his son. “Now meanwhile Vitya, Yuuri, what are you going to do in response to the media?”

“Like I said before, wink and smile.”

“I think your father’s right,” Yuuri said, nudging Victor’s shoulder slightly. “Perhaps we should make a statement or give an interview.”

“But our plans! We were going to do that after Worlds.” Victor said pouting.

“Son, I feel that if you do not respond now that the media is only going to harass you more.” Pytor said, trying to placate his youngest child. “Is there anyone in the media that you can trust?”

“No.”

“Yes,” Yuuri said at the same time as Victor said ‘no’. Turning to look at his mate, Victor waited for an explanation.

“There is this young Japanese sports reporter, who is slightly older than I am. His name is Morooka Hisashi. He has always supported my career. He won’t be intrusive and will probably help ease the media uproar about everything.”

“Could you contact him?” Gabriel asked. “I know that the two of you haven’t seen the chaos outside of hospital, but it might stress Vitya out and that could even harm the baby.”

Yuuri nodded yes as he began to compose an email to Morooka. In the email he asked Morooka to release a press statement to all major media outlets stating that Victor was well and yes, he and Yuuri were mated. In return, he and Victor would sit down for an exclusive interview after the 4CCs. Within minutes of sending the email off, Yuuri received an ‘yes’ response. “Morooka said he will handle the media.”

“What did you agree to?” Victor asked.

“A sit down interview after the 4CCs.”

“Hopefully that will be enough.”

* * *

 

Yuuri wasn’t sure who was happier during the ultrasound – Victor or his mama. Both mama and son were teary-eyed during the entire ordeal. “Are they always like this?” Yuuri asked in a whisper to Pytor.

“Da. Always. Sometimes even Evia as well. Romance movies always get the best of them.”

“Good to know.”

“Look at her Yuuri! Isn’t she perfect?” Victor asked, as he turned to reach for his mate with tears in his eyes.

“ _Her?_ ” Yuuri asked in confusion. “I thought we had several more weeks before we would know the sex.”

“We do, but I just feel that our pup will be a girl,” he responded as he squeezed Yuuri’s hand. Yuuri smiled down at him before softly kissing Victor’s lips.

“I’d be happy either way just as long as you’re helping me raise our pup.”

“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought! Comments are fuel for my muse's soul. 
> 
> Also be on the look out for my story for the 2019 Yoi Omegaverse week, July 8th to 14th. Sneak peeks will be posted on my tumblr!


	10. Chapter 10

“Well this is interesting,” the ultrasound tech as she clicked on the ultrasound for a different angle.

“What is it?” Victor asked in rapid fire Russian, a worried tint attaching itself to the once happy scent that Victor was emitting. Yuuri took notice of the change in smell and asked Victor what was going on.

“I’m not sure,” the tech replied in Russian. “But it looks like you have twins.”

“TWINS!?!” Victor said in disbelief.

“What? What is going on?” Yuuri asked, still not understanding what was happening.

“Two,” the tech said in English, pointing at the screen. She held up two fingers for Yuuri.

Victor and his parents watched in disbelief as Yuuri’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fainted. “YUURI!!”

 

* * *

 

The last clear thought that Yuuri could recall had been the ultrasound technician telling him and Victor that they were going to have two babies instead of one.

Everything else was a blur because the next thing that Yuuri knew was that he was seated on an airplane with his head against Victor’s shoulder. “Vitya?” he softly mumbled squeezing his mate’s hand.

“Hmm?” came Victor’s answer.

“I just had the weirdest dream,” he said lifting his head slightly from Victor’s shoulder.

“Oh?”

“Yeah…”

“What was it about my Yuuri?”

“You were pregnant with twins.”

“Technically they aren’t twins. But yes, we are having two babies.”

“Hun???” Yuuri said as he quickly sat back and looked at his mate.

Victor smiled brightly as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss against Yuuri’s lips. “Yes solnechnyy, we are having two babies. You managed to get me pregnant twice! The doctor said it is called superfetation. Apparently, I had released another egg sometime after our first little imp was conceived. Then with you being as sexy as you are, along with your amazing alpha knot, you managed to get me pregnant a second time a week or so later. It’s rare, but does happen.”

Yuuri didn’t say anything as he pressed his face against the juncture of Victor’s shoulder and neck and inhaled his mate’s scent. “I’m so sorry…” he whispered.

“There is absolutely nothing to be sorry about! I had been thrilled knowing that I was going to bring another adorable Katsuki into the world. Now I get to bring two! I can’t wait!”

“But aren’t there risks? Isn’t one of the babies smaller?”

“Sure, but the rewards outweigh the risks. Plus the doctor at the hospital believes that our pups were conceived a week or two apart. As long as I make it to at least 35 weeks, then everything should be ok for the most part.”

Yuuri took a deep breath and nodded. “Alright,” he said smiling as he leaned up and kissed Victor’s lips again. “Although I am sorry I fainted.”

“At least you didn’t bump your head. Papa caught you and set you in a chair. Even though you came to, it seemed as if you weren’t fully aware of anything.”

“I wasn’t. everything is a blur.”

“Understandable with your anxiety.” Victor said with a smile on his face.

“Ah good!” Gabriel said, sitting down in the seats across from his son and mate. “I was beginning to worry that we were going to have to make another hospital trip when we arrived in Moscow.”

Yuuri blushed slightly. “With everything that has happened in the last few days, my body finally decided it needed a break.”

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t long after Yuuri had come around, that the private plane they were on landed at terminal A at Sheremetyevo International Airport in Moscow. Upon their departure from the plane, a sleek black limo was waiting to carry them to the flat that Victor’s parents owned before taking Andrei home.

Yuuri watched in fascination as they traveled from the airport to the flat that was located along the Moskva River in central Moscow. Even though Yuuri had been to Moscow in the past for competition, this was a new experience for him. In what seemed like no time at all, the limo was pulling up to a sleek, modern building that was several stories tall.

Bidding Andrei good night and saying that they would visit him and Natasha tomorrow at the hospital for the birth, Victor, his parents and Yuuri all exited the limo and quickly made their way into the warm building to avoid the biting cold of a January in Moscow. Following the elder Nikiforovs, Yuuri and Victor entered an elevator that quickly took them up to the penthouse.

Stepping out into a luxurious apartment, Yuuri could not believe his eyes. The layout was sleek and modern but with a homey feeling.

“Why don’t you show Yuuri to your suite, so the two of you can freshen up before dinner,” Gabriel suggested turning to look at his son. Victor nodded in agreement and led Yuuri to their suite.

 

* * *

 

“Mama!” Victor said in disbelief as his mother pulled out his and Evia’s baby album before settling next to Yuuri on the couch later that night.

“What? I can’t indulge my future son-in-law with the cuteness of a baby Vitya?”

Sitting in a nearby chair, Pytor chuckled. “Let him, Vitya. Your mother has been wanting to show Yuuri these ever since he heard you were pregnant.”

“Besides, my mother is going to do the same thing.” Yuuri said with a smile as he pressed a kiss to Victor’s cheek before turning back to look at the photo of a naked Victor and Evia in the bathtub. Victor huffed a bit with a slight twinge of red to his cheeks. His mama could be so embarrassing!

“Just remember, Vitya,” Pytor said. “You will do the same thing to your children in the future. I’m sure of it.”

“If he doesn’t, then I certainly will!” Gabriel added.

 

* * *

 

“This is you, da?” Pytor asks as he sat down next to Yuuri in the waiting room of the private hospital where Andrei and Natasha decided to have their baby. Victor and his mama were currently visiting with the expecting couple. Victor wanted to know more about being pregnant and giving birth, while Gabriel was there for moral support.

He was holding a ratty piece of paper in his hands out towards Yuuri. Taking the worn piece of paper from the elder Nikiforov, Yuuri looked at it in shock.

It was a picture of him! The picture was of his end pose of his long program the year that he had won the Jr. Worlds title. The picture had been cut out of a magazine. It looked to be folded over and over again with love. Yuuri couldn’t believe it, especially since this picture was almost 10 years old. He had been 16 at the time it had been taken.

“Yes,” Yuuri said pausing. “This is me. I had just won the Jr. World title. Where did you get this?”

“Vitya has always known who he belonged with. This was the first picture he ever cut out of you, which soon escalated into having a wall plastered with your skating photos. He has always had a crush on the shy skater from Japan. He said that he felt drawn to you by the way your body made music, almost as if it was calling to him.”

Yuuri blushed at Pytor’s words.

“He is very much like his mother,” Pytor said continuing. “Although I was drawn to Gabriel by the way he moved on stage. That’s when I knew that Vitya would never settle with anyone unless it was you.”

Yuuri didn’t know what to say. Sure he may have been smitten with the platinum haired skater from Russia for almost half his life, but he had no idea that the same skater had been smitten with him!

It was fate, pure and simple. at that moment, Yuuri couldn’t help but love his mate even more.

“I’ve always been chasing after Victor. Mainly on the ice, but then it felt like something more after I presented.”

“The call of true matches,” Pytor replied.

“Exactly.” Yuuri answered. “And I wanted nothing more than to make Victor the happiest omega on the planet.”

Pytor smiled and patted Yuuri on the shoulder. He knew exactly what the younger alpha meant.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to check out my tumblr for the update order and how to be able to read my newest stories before I post them here!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:  
  


“What if one of their tiny heads gets stuck during delivery?”

“Victor…”

“What if they are in breech position? What if my labor goes on for days?”

“Vitya….”

“What if….”

Yuuri rolled them both over from the position that they had been in – Yuuri laying against the pillows with Victor curled about against his shoulder – to a new position with Yuuri pinning Victor down against the bed. Before Victor could protest, Yuuri captured his lips in a deep kiss.

“I will make sure that only the best doctors in Japan deliver our children if necessary. Worrying so much is bad for your and the little ones…” Yuuri said pulling back from the kiss and looking down at his mate as he moved his hand along Victor’s small bump.

Victor opened his mouth to say something else but was kissed once again. “I promise that I will be there the entire time,” Yuuri added, pulling back from the second kiss. “Besides you’re probably going to have a c-section. Your mom did and he agreed with me when I mentioned it when you were in with Andrei and Natasha just before the delivery this afternoon.”

Yuuri watched as Victor bit his lower lip as it began to tremble slightly. “It was so scary Yuuri!” Victor suddenly cried out as he wrapped his arms around Yuuri and pulled his mate close to him. Yuuri released a small amount of pheromones to try and calm Victor down. After a moment or two, he could feel the tight grip that Victor held on him begin to loosen.

“But won’t it be worth it in the end?” Yuuri asked smiling at him.

“Da.”

“See. Now let’s get some rest so that we can go visit Andrei, Natasha and baby Katerina before leaving tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

The hustle and bustle of the Four Continents had taken its toll on Victor. Thankfully they had not had to fly commercial to the competition, with Victor’s parents insisting that they use their private jet for the trip. So while their travel had been relaxing, the fast pace of competition seemed to wear Victor out – even though he was acting as Yuuri’s assistant coach. Every night after competition, Victor immediately fell into bed and slept until morning. That left Yuuri to quietly visit with Phichit in the living room of the suite that Victor and Yuuri were sharing in Tokyo for the compeitions. The best friends would watch movies and order room service. They made the most out of their limited time together.

When it was all said and done, Otabek Altin had taken gold, while Yuuri took silver with the American Leo de la Iglesia taking bronze. Phichit had come in 5th, yet vowed to take Yuuri down the next year.

“For someone who thought that he wasn’t even going to be in this competition, you did well.” Phichit said as he sat down in the chair next to the couch where Yuuri sat with a sleeping Victor close by.

“Hopefully I’ll do better at worlds.” Yuuri said as he gently ran his fingers through Victor’s soft hair as the omega lay curled up on the couch while resting his head on Yuuri’s lap. Soft snores where coming from the sleeping omega.

“I’m still shocked that he was able to last for the entire competition. He looked so worn out unless it was competition time.” Phichit mentioned as he sat in a nearby chair.

“Me too. He’s been taking more naps thanks to the pregnancy.”

“Yet he still is barely showing.”

“From what you can tell. But trust me, there is an adorable baby bump now.” Yuuri said with a smile as a hand trailed down towards where Victor had an arm curled around himself. He gently traced the small bump that was under the loose sweatshirt that Victor was now wearing.

“If he is showing this much at 10 weeks, just imagine who it is going to be like by the time that Worlds comes around.”

“We know. That’s why we agreed to an interview just before the Worlds and we are going to officially announce our plans prior to competition. Victor has decided that he is pulling out of competition now that we learned he is pregnant with twins.”

“How do you feel about that?”

“As much as I want to compete against him, I rather that he and the twins are safe.”

“Where did fanboy Yuuri go?”

Yuuri chuckled. “Oh he is still around. But now Papa Yuuri is front and center.”

Phichit squealed in delight. “That is soooo cute!”

Yuuri couldn’t help but smile as his best friend rambled on about how adorable he and Victor were and how gorgeous their children were going to be. And for the first time in the last few weeks, Yuuri couldn’t help but think about the future that he and Victor would have together. How would the twins look? What would their primary and secondary genders be? Would they have more kids? Should they get married before or after the twins were born? On the other hand, would Victor even want to get married? What would his family think of Victor?

Dozens of other questions ran through his mind, the one that stood out the most was how his family would accept Victor.

He couldn’t wait to introduce them to Victor.

“You do realize that I’m going to spoil your children rotten. I’ve already been looking for hamsters to buy them for their first birthdays.” Phichit mentioned as he glanced down at his phone.

“No hamsters until they are older. Then you can teach them the ways of hamster care.”

“Perfect! I already have hamster onesies coming though.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay...RL got in the way as well as many trips. This chapter is a bit of filler before the next section begins.

**Author's Note:**

> To stay up-to-date on all my stories, please check out my tumblr!
> 
> [Ramblings of a lost mind...](https://stardreamz81.tumblr.com/)


End file.
